Heretofore various types of clamps including U-bolt clamps and the like have been employed for securing together a pair of telescoped pipes. Conventional clamps heretofore have employed one or more fasteners drawing up the clamp and an associated saddle to surround a pair of telescoped pipes for securing them together at their overlap.
There has long existed the problem of providing an effective, inexpensive and simple method by which a pair of telescoped pipes may be secured and sealed together throughout 360.degree.. Such securing of telescoped pipes occurs in the connection between adjacent pipes in a vehicle exhaust system, though not limited thereto.